Omae wa Amai
by wen phantom14
Summary: Gon, murid baru di Zolldyck Academy. Pertemuannya dengan sang ketua klub atletik membuat mereka dekat. Walau hanya seminggu, bunga cinta pun mulai tumbuh. Tapi, satu tindakan sang ketua klub membuat Gon menghindarinya. KilluGon. Warning Inside!


Declaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

Warning : One Shot, Shounen Ai, misstypo, gaje, dll

.

.

.

"Hmm.. jadi ini sekolahku yang baru.. semoga aku betah.." gumam seorang bocah sebelum melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah barunya. Zoldyck Academy. Kompleks sekolah yang mencangkup Taman Kanak-Kanak hingga Universitas. Dan bocah bersurai _greenish black_yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya dalam kompleks sekolah ini akan menjadi siswa baru di Sekolah Menengah Pertama kelas 2 di akademi tersebut.

Kepindahannya di bulan April—tepatnya dua minggu setelah semester baru dibuka—ini adalah karena ayahnya dindahtugaskan ke China selama 2 tahun, dan karena ia tidak mungkin tinggal sendiri di rumahnya , maka sang ayah mengirimnya untuk tinggal bersama bibinya, yang berarti membuat lelaki remaja awal itu harus pindah sekolah. _Well_, dia tidak keberatan, sih. Toh, dia bukan orang yang sulit bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan baru.

"Gon Freecss, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," ucapnya ketika memperkenalakan diri di kelas barunya, kelas 2-4. Ia lalu berjalan ke belakang kelas, ke bangku kosong yang ditunjuk sang guru untuknya duduk. Sang guru pun kembali mengajar, sedang si murid baru berkenalan dengan murid yang duduk di samping kiri dan kanannya.

Siswa di samping kirinya mengenalkan diri sebagai Leorio Paradinight. Lelaki dengan tinggi yang tak sesuai sebagai siswa menengah pertama, dan wajah yang bagaikan anak kuliahan. Gon sempat terpana dan menganggap Leorio tinggal kelas berkali-kali, tapi keteguhan Leorio yang terus menjelaskan bahwa 'wajahnya memang begitu' membuat Gon mengiyakan saja.

Sedang siswa di samping kirinya bernama Biscuit Krueger. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang diikat dua. Pita merah menjadi penghias untuk rambutnya. Wajahnya tergolong imut dengan senyuman yang tertoreh. Dan seperti Leorio, sepertinya dia gadis yang ramah.

"Hoo.. jadi itu alasan kepindahanmu.." komentar Bisky—nama panggilan Biscuit—saat Gon menjelaskan alasan kepindahannya atas pertanyaan yang terlontar dari si gadis. Gon mengangguk-angguk saja sembari memakan bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Anak baru itu sedang di taman belakang sekolah sekarang. Menghabiskan istirahat siangnya dengan duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang masih mekar sembari menikmati _bento_ yang dibuatkan bibinya pagi tadi. Walau angin masih berhembus dingin, tapi ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan warna sakura yang sedang berekembang. Leorio dan Bisky menemaninya. Menjelaskan tentang seluk-beluk sekolah dan kemudian melempar beberapa pertanyaan tentang diri Gon.

"Oh iya, Gon, anak-anak keluara Zoldyck—pemilik akademi ini—juga sekolah di sini, lho.." Bisky melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Salah satunya, satu angkatan dengan kita," Leorio menimpali, lalu menggigit besar roti melon yang ia beli di kantin.

"Namanya Killua Zoldyck. Siswa 2-1."

"Hoo..."

"Anak pertamanya mahasiswa semester terakhir, lalu yang kedua siswa SMA kelas 3. Terus adik Killua masih duduk di bangku dasar."Bisky menghitung dengan jarinya. Jawaban dari Gon hanya gumaman. "Terus-"

KYAAAAAA!

Dengung teriakan gadis-gadis satu komplek SMP terdengar, menginterupsi perkataan Bisky. Tak lama, mereka terlihat berhamburan, menuju koridor luar yang terlihat dari tempat Gon duduk. Gon yang bingung semakin bingung saat Bisky menarik tangannya, ikut mendekat ke arah gerombolan—Leorio hanya berdecih melihatnya. Beruntung tubuh mereka mungil jadi dengan mudah menyelip sela-sela yang ada, hingga wajah dua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian tertangkap iris mereka.

"Nah, itu. Yang berambut putih itu Killua," kata Bisky dengan suara yang agak dikeraskan—agar tak kalah dari suara teriakan "Killua _sama, _kyaaaa!" yang terdengar di sekeliling mereka.

"Lalu yang berambut pirang itu kekasihnya? Gadis yang cantik," komentar polos Gon mengudara. Bisky _sweetdrop _seketika.

"Bukan, Gon. Kau nggak lihat dia pakai celana. Dia itu cowok tahu. Namanya Kurapika, teman masa kecil Killua. Dan dia sudah punya tunangan—yah, cowok sih, tunangannya."

"Hmm..."

"Tapi Killua masih _single, _kok. Belum dijodohkan oleh keluarganya."

"Hmm..."

"Kau itu dari tadi cuma 'hmm' terus. Oh.. kau terpesona, ya, sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Ya, ya, ya, pesona Killua _sama_ memang tak bisa ditolak. Cowok pun kena dampaknya."

"Aku tidak begitu, kok.." Gon menyangkal.

"Haah.. tapi sampai sekarang belum ada, lho, yang bisa menarik perhatian Killua."Bisky menghela napas, seakan menyayangkan keadaan sang anak ketiga direktur sekolah. "Jadi kau menyerah saja dan cukup jadi fansnya, daripada sakit hati. Pesonamu itu tidak cukup untuk menggaetnya, kau tahu."

"Sudah kubilang, bukan begitu, Bisky! Dasar kau itu!"

Duo pemuda yang barusan mereka perbincangkan berjalan melewati mereka. Sedikit melirik ketika Gon menarik jahil kunciran si gadis, sukses membuat Bisky berteriak marah dan Gon tertawa geli.

'Hmm... Anak baru, ya?'

*amai*

Hari kedua Gon di sekolah barunya tidak banyak berubah dari hari sebelumnya. Tambahannya, ia hanya berkenalan dengan siswa lain di dalam kelasnya. Pokkle, Sicowok bertopi ungu yang tak pernah melepas topinya walau pelajaran berlangsung, lalu Ponzu, gadis bersurai hijau yang selalu menempel pada lain, Komugi, Shalnark, dan Hanzo.

Jam ketiga kelas 2-4 adalah jam olahraga. Para siswanya akan lari di lapangan _outdoor_, sedang para siswanya bermain voli di gedung olahraga. Murid-murid lelaki segera keluar dari kelas untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah menyimpan kembali seragam mereka, mereka pun berhamburan ke lapangan luas di bagian samping gedung sekolah. Di sana, para siswa dari kelas lain juga tengah berbaris.

"Lho? Kita bareng dengan kelas lain?" gumam Gon yang terdengar ke telinga Leorio.

"Jam olahraga kelas kita bareng dengan kelas 2-1," jelasnya. Gon mengangguk-angguk saja sambil membenarkan dirinya berbaris.

Selesai pemanasan, sang guru berkumis aneh menyuruh mereka berbaris di tiap lintasan sesuai nomor absen, dimulai dari kelas 2-1. Kelas Gon yang mendapat jatah belakangan mendudukkan diri di sisi luar lintasan, menatap anak-anak kelas 2-1 menunjukkan rekor lari mereka. Hingga tiba giliran seorang anak bersurai putih yang Gon kenal sebagai anak sang Direkture berdiri di belakang garis start lintasan terdalam. Gon—entah kenapa—tak berkedip memperhatikannya.

Satu kali peluit ditiup, empat murid itu bersiap. Tiupan kedua, mereka membungkukkan badannya. Tiupan terakhir, pasangan kaki-kaki jenjang itu mulai berlari menembus angin. Gon tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak tadi. Ia melihat bagaimana anak itu mulai meninggalkan ketiga kawannya dan menjadi yang pertama tiba di garis finish.

"_Hayai..._" gumamnya. Melihatnya, entah bagaimana membuatnya bersemangat.

Dua giliran lagi, dan kelas 2-1 selesai. Sekarang ganti mereka yang duduk di bagian luar lintasan, sedang kelas Gon bersiap dengan giliran masing-masing. Begitu teman-temannya di putaran pertama menyelesaikan larinya, Gon dan ketiga teman sekelasnya memasuki lintasan.

Mereka bersiap saat peluit pertama ditiup, dan langsung berlari ketika tiupan ketiga terdengar. Semangat Gon yang meluap, membawa dua kaki kecilnya berlari kencang. Membuat teman-temannya tertinggal di belakang. Kali ini, ganti mata sewarna safir yang memperhatikan larinya.

"_Haya..._" ia bergumam sebelum sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah cakepnya.

Begitu seluruh siswa selesai dengan giliran larinya, seorang anak dari kelas 2-1 menghampiri sang guru. Lelaki paruh baya berambut putih itu menatap muridnya penasaran.

"Satotz _sensei_, aku ada sedikit permintaan," katanya.

"Ada apa, Zolldyck _san_?" balasnya sopan, menghargai sang murid sebagai anak dari sang pemilik sekolah.

"Aku ingin bertanding lari dengan anak itu." Jari telunjukknya mengarah tepat ke arah Gon. Yang ditunjuk hanya mengedipkan matanya bingung. "Kalau dia tak keberatan, tentunya."

Sang guru mengangguk. Membiarkan anak ketiga keluarga berpengaruh itu melakukan kemauannya. Anak bersurai putih itu melangkah ke arah Gon, mengutarakan tantangannya. Gon tersenyum lima jari. Satu orang yang tadi membuat dia bersemangat mengajaknya lari. Siapa juga yang mau menolaknya.

Mereka yang tertarik untuk menonton berjejer di luar lintasan, menatap dua bocah seangkatan mereka yang akan memulai pertandingan dadakan. Beberapa di antaranya berbisik, mengatakan bahwa Killua—si murid kelas 2-1—lah yang akan menang, mengingat dia adalah kapten klub atletik. Sebagian yang lain hanya duduk tenang menantikan apapun yang akan berlangsung.

"_On your mark_," Satotz _sensei _memberi aba-aba.

"_Set._"Dua anak itu memantapkan kesiapan.

"_Go!_"

Keduanya melewati garis start. Berlari sesuai lintasan masing-masing dengan keadaan yang sama-sama tak ingin mengalah. Gon menambah kecepatan larinya. Killua mengikuti. Mereka sejajar, hingga garis finish terlihat di depan mata, Killua menambah laju larinya. Si anak 2-4 mengikuti, tapi sebelum sempat mereka kembali sejajar, murid 2-1 itu telah lebih dulu sampai ke finish.

Keduanya terengah-engah, mencoba mengatur napas. Suara tepukan tangan dari murid lainnya menyambangi. Killua berbalik, mendekati Gon yang masih mencoba meraup lebih banyak oksigen.

"Kau hebat," kata si surai putih. Gon mendongak lalu menunjukkan senyum khasnya saat mendengar pujian itu.

"Kau juga hebat," balasnya.

"Masuk saja ke klub atletik. Kau bisa ikut banyak pertandingan lari di sana."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau bisa minta formulir pendaftaran di Satotz _sensei_. Beliau penasehat klub atletik. Oh, iya aku Killua."

"Aku Gon. Salam kenal."

"_Yoroshiku, Gon_."

*amai*

Gon bersenandung riang dengan selembar kertas di tangannya. Bocah dengan rambut hitam menantang langit itu baru saja keluar dari ruang guru, meminta formulir masuk klub atletik. Remaja itu dengan senang hati mengikuti saran teman baru sekaligus _buchou_ dari klub yang akan ia ikuti.

Masih dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang imut, Gon kembali ke kelasnya. Setelahnya, ia mengisi formulir itu lalu menyimpanannya di tas. Ia akan menyerahkan kertas itu sepulang sekolah nanti. Sekarang, ia akan menikmati waktu makan siangnya dengan menghabiskan bekal buatan bibinya pagi tadi. Diambilnya kotak makan di dalam lacinya. Berniat mengajak kedua temannya makan siang bersama seperti biasa, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Tapi tak menemukan keduanya.

Menghela napas kecewa, Gon keluar sendirian dari ruang kelas. Kakinya berjalan ke arah halaman belakang dan berhenti di salah satu pohon sakura—tempat yang sama dengan yang ia kunjungi sejak dua hari yang lalu bersama Leorio dan Bisky.

"Uhm... kemana Leorio dan Bisky, ya?" lirihnya. Freecss muda itu tampaknya kesepian tampa dua orang yang sepertinya akan menjadi sahabat baiknya, setelah ini dan seterusnya. Ia mulai tenggelam dalam pikiranya, hingga teriakan para gadis yang membahana menyadarkannya. Oh, anak Pak Direktur sedang lewat koridor luar—lagi.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, bocah itu mulai menyantap lagi makanannya. Ada bola-bola daging di sana, dan ia menyingkirkannya. Sengaja untuk dimakan terakhir. Sumpitnya lalu mengambil sepotong tamagoyaki. Gon menyuapkannya ke mulutnya sendiri, lalu disusul dengan sesuap nasi. Asyik menikmati, ia tak menggubris teriakan para siswi yang semakin histeris, karena sang tuan muda tengah melangkahkan kakinya ke arah halaman belakang—hari ini tak ada Kurapika bersamanya. Kaki-kaki jenjang berbalut celana kain berwarna abu itu berhenti di depan salah-satu pohon sakura dimana ada seorang anak laki-laki tengah duduk di bawahnya.

"Hai, Gon."Sapaan yang terdengar di telinganya memancing Gon untuk menengok ke atas, mendapati Killua yang tersenyum padanya.

"Killua," suara cemprengnya terdengar. Tak lupa senyum lima jari menyertainya. Kepalanya mengikuti saat Killua bergerak duduk di sampingnya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon.

"Selalu makan sendirian, eh?"

Gon bergumam sambil menggeleng. "Bisky dan Leorio tak ada di kelas. Jadi hari aku makan sendiri tanpa mereka."Sesuap nasi masuk lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmm.. Kau jadi masuk klub atletik, Gon?" si penanya melirik Gon. Memperhatikan remaja yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya dengan wajah berseri.

"_Un_. Aku sudah mengambil formulirnya," lapornya penuh semangat. Dilahapnya lagi sepotong tamagoyaki.

"Bawa itu ke ruang klub di gedung utara nanti."Kali ini lirikan Killua mengarah ke kotak bekal si siswa 2-4. Masih ada tomat mini dan mentimun yang belum di jamah. Juga 4 buah bola daging yang sengaja disisihkan oleh Gon. Bibirnya menyeringai jahil.

"Aku mengerti," jawab calon anggota baru klub atletik sembari mengarahkan sumpitnya ke arah si tomat merah, bersamaan dengan tangan Killua yang dengan cepat mengambil satu bola daging dan memakannya.

Gon memasang wajah horor tak terima. "Bola dagingkuuuu!"

"Kau menyisihkannya. Kukira tak suka," balasnya tanpa dosa.

"Kusisihkan untuk kumakan terakhiiirr!"

"Hmm, enak."Tangannya mencomot satu lagi bulatan coklat di bekal Gon.

"Killuaaaaa..." wajah manis itu hampir menangis. Ditatapnya jumlah daginya yang semakin berkurang. Buru-buru ia berbalik, memunggungi sang anak direktur, menyembunyikan sisa dagingnya. Killua sukses terpingkal dengan tingkah kawan barunya.

*amai*

Tiga orang anak berseragam SMP menyusuri koridor gedung tempat mereka menuntut ilmu. Ketiganya menenteng tas masing-masing, sedang kaki-kaki mereka membawa ketiga orang itu keluar dari gedung sekolah mereka.

Bel pertanda sekolah usai bergema beberapa waktu lalu. Seluruh warga Zoldyck Academy sudah membubarkan diri dari penatnya duduk seharian di kelas. Pulang sekolah adalah saat yang melegakan bagi mereka yang ikut klub pulang ke rumah. Dan bagi mereka yang ikut kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, saat pulang sekolah adalah waktu untuk menyalurkan hobi dan ketertarikannya.

Meninggalkan gedung sekolah, mereka bertiga berpisah. Masing-masing mengikuti kegiatan ekskul yang berbeda. Satu yang tertubuh paling tinggi, pergi ke ruang klub sains-biologi. Satu yang bertinggi 154 cm bergegas ke ruang klub atletik. Sedangkan satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka menuju klub kecantikan.

Gon—bocah setinggi 154 cm—itu segera sampai ke tujuannya. Memang, ruangan klub-klub olah raga dijadikan satu gedung yang jaraknya dekat dengan lapangan _outdoor_, jadi tak butuh banyak waktu untuk kaki-kaki mungil itu tiba di klub yang baru semiggu lebih dijalaninya.

"_Ossu.._" sapanya pada seluruh manusia yang masih berkumpul di ruangan berukuran 5x5 meter itu. Ia lalu menuju salah satu sudutnya, meletakkan tas sekolahnya, lalu mengikuti kawan-kawannya berganti baju. Setelah itu, dia keluar, menuju lapangan dimana anggota klub yang lain sudah berkumpul.

"Oke, hari ini kita latihan _relly_. Pertandingan _relly_ sudah dekat, jadi kita akan mengukur kemampuan masing-masing untuk dipilih sebagai atlet pertandingan."Suara ketua klub memecah keheningan dari para anggota yang berbaris rapi.

"_Ossu._"

"Sekian. Kita akan pemanasan dulu."

Kegiatan klub mereka dimulai. Selesai dengan pemanasan, mereka lari untuk mencetak waktu terbaik mereka. Selanjutnya latihan untuk _relly_ berlangsung. Orang-orang dengan rekor waktu tercepat dijadikan dalam satu tim, kemudian diuji seberapa bagus kekompakan mereka. Kegiatan klub atletik berakhir ketika sang surya memancarkan sinar orangenya di horison.

"Sampai di sini latihan kita," kata sang ketua klub sebelum membubarkan kegiatan hari ini.

"_Otsukare sama deshita_," balas anggotanya ketika mereka hendak kembali ke ruang klub.

"Gon, tunggu," ujar Killua. Yang namanya disebut berhenti berjalan hingga Killua menjajarinya dan keduanya berjalan berdampingan.

"Hari ini aku ingin main ke rumahmu. Boleh?" tanya sang ketua klub yang sejak perkenalan mereka minggu lalu, menjadi sangat akrab dengan sang anggota baru.

"_Un. Ii yo_. Kebetulan aku punya game baru di rumah."

"Asyiikk...!"

Keluar dari ruang ganti dengan memakai seragam lengkap, Gon dan Killua menuju halte bus. Rumah Gon berjarak satu halte dari sekolahnya—berbeda dengan sekolahnya yang dulu, yang hanya berjarak 5 menit dengan sepeda. Keduanya melewati jalan yang sedikit menanjak begitu turun dari bus. Tak lama berjalan, sebuah rumah minimalis—tempat tinggal Gon—terlihat.

"Ayo, masuk. Bibiku belum pulang, sih."

"_Ojamashimaaasu._"

"Naik saja dulu. Kamarku sebelah kiri setelah tangga."

*amai*

Bungkus plastik isi keripik kentang yang isinya tinggal sedikit tergelatak di depan konsol game. Botol minuman soda berserta dua gelas bekas pakainya berada di samping meja televisi. Sedang si pemilik kamar dan seorang temannya yang sedang berkunjung tengah tiduran dengan posisi telungkap di depan televisi. Di tangan mereka terdapat satu stik game yang dipencet dengan membabi buta.

Mereka sedang bertarung di game itu, memperebutkan sebuah kartu SS yang mereka temukan bersamaan beberapa waktu lalu. Kecepatan tangan Killua berhasil memenangkan pertarungan. Kartu yang ia inginkan didapatnya. Seringainya terkembang saat berhasil mengalahkan karakter Gon. Si pemilik game sendiri hanya merengut menerima kekalahannya.

"_Mou..._" Gon mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mencoba bangun. Lehernya pegal karena terus-terusan mendongak ke atas—melihat ke layar.

"Mau sudahan?" tanya Killua mengikuti gerakan Gon.

"Di _pause_ dulu saja. Aku sedikit capek," aku si surai hitam. Killua menuruti saja.

"Kalau begitu aku pinjam kamar mandimu dulu."

"Di lantai satu di belakang tangga," ujar Gon sembari menjatuhkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang miliknya. Killua berdiri, keluar dari kamar Gon, menuruni tangga, menuju kamar mandi. Si bocah yang ditinggalkan semakin menyamankan dirinya, hingga tanpa sadar jatuh terlelap.

Bocah bersurai putih yang baru selesai dengan acaranya di kamar mandi meniti anak tangga dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di saku celana seragamnya. Ia berniat pulang saja setelah ini, melihat langit—yang ia lihat dari jendela kamar mandi tadi—sudah sangat gelap. Mungkin sekarang sudah sekita jam delapan malam.

Sampai di kamar sang sahabat baru, dia sempat mematung. Pemandangan 'Gon tidur dengan wajah polos tanpa pertahanan' tertangkap matanya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, tanpa sadar kakinya mendekat perlahan. Ia berjongkok di sebelah si remaja, memperhatikan wajah damainya.

Mata besar yang selalu menatap lurus ke matanya tertutup rapat. Dua pipi tembem dan mulus, hidung mancung, dan bibir mungil yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kau memang manis.."

Pandangannya tak beralih dari dua belah bibir yang terlihat lembut. Otaknya sudah berteriak dari tadi, menyuruhnya memalingkan pandangan, tapi ia abaikan. Kepalanya malah bergerak maju, menghapus inci demi inci jarak keduanya. Hingga akhirnya dua belah bibir itu menyatu dengan bibirnya.

'_Manis_..'

Lidahnya menjilat sedikit bibir empuk itu, mengecap rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

'_Manis.._'

"Ngh..." sebuah erangan menghentikan kegiatannya. Kepalanya menjauh secepat yang ia bisa. Lalu dilihatnya kelopak itu terbuka. Iris sewarna daun musim gugur menatap bingung padanya.

"Killua.. apa yang.."

"Maaf, Gon. Sudah malam, aku harus pulang. _Ja na_." Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi sang anak direktur sekolah menyambar tasnya sebelum berlari pergi, meninggalkan Gon sendirian dengan tangan yang menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Pipinya memanas.

"Killua..."

*amai*

"Apa yang kulakukan kemarin..." helaan napas yang entah keberapa keluar dari kedua belah bibir mungil seorang remaja pagi itu. Kepalanya ia telusupkan semakin dalam diantara legkungan tangannya di atas meja ketika di pipinya terlukis siratan merah jambu. Pikirannya tambah kacau seketika.

Satu hari sudah berlalu dari kejadian yang tak pernah ia kira akan dilakukannya. Tapi satu hari tidak cukup untuk membuat anak laki-laki itu menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia belum menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk di ucapkan pada anak itu. Ia bahkan menjadi takut untuk menemui sahabat barunya sekarang. Aah, apakah anak itu masih menganggapnya sahabat, ya...

"Kau kenapa, Kill?" suara dari seseorang yang amat dikenalnya memasuki indra pendengarannya. Killua sedikit menggeser posisi kepalanya hingga sebelah matanya dapat menatap _osananajimi_ bersurai pirangnya yang baru saja masuk ke kelas.

"Aku sedang menyesali perbuatanku, Kurapika," jawabnya lesu.

Si pemuda yang baru mendudukkan diri di bangkunya hanya mengangkat sebelah alis. Heran. Tumben seorang Zolldyck menyesali apa yang dia lakukan—apalagi seorang Killua.

"Terjadi sesuatu?"

Killua kembali menelusupkan kepalanya dalam lengkupan tangannya hingga apa yang ia ucapkan hanya terdengar seperti gumaman. "Aku menciumnya."

"Kau mencium siapa?" Kurapika yang masih bisa mendengar gumaman itu bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Kau tahu siapa tanpa perlu kusebutkan namanya."

"Oh." Jawaban singkat si pirang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari sang sahabat. Killua lalu bangkit dari posisinya, duduk berhadapan langsung dengan Kurapika.

"Baiklah, kalau kau meminta saran dariku," lanjut Kurapika menjawab pelototan mata teman masa kecilnya. "Kalau kau menyesal melakukannya, kau hanya tinggal minta maaf. Dan kalian akan baikan lagi, menjadi teman lagi."

Killua sedikit merengut mendengar saran itu. Tidak, bukan karena ia harus meminta maaf. Ia rela menundukkan kepala karena memang dia pelaku di sini, tapi kata 'menjadi teman lagi'... serasa dadanya berdenyut sakit.

"Aku tak ingin menjadi temannya.." ucapnya lirih.

"Kalu begitu kau tak perlu minta maaf. Nyatakan saja perasaanmu."

"Kalau dia menolakku?"

"Sejak kapan kawanku yang pe-denya selangit sekarang jadi kehilangan kepercayaan diri?"

Satu seringai terlukis di wajah tampan putra direktur Zolldyck. Satu senyuman lain penuh dukungan tergambar di wajah cantik Kurapika. Iris abunya mengikuti punggung kecil sang tuan muda saat pemuda yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu berlari keluar kelas.

"_Good luck_."

Ini sudah setengah jam dari waktu makan siang, dan Killua semakin heran karena dia belum menemukan Gon. Tadi pagi sebelum kelas dimulai, dia mendatangi kelas 2-3, sayangnya ia tak mendapati remaja manis itu di sana. Ia bertemu Leorio dan Bisky, tapi kata mereka Gon belum datang. Lalu begitu bel siang berbunyi, Killua lagi-lagi mendatangi kelas yang terpisah satu ruangan dengan kelasnya. Dan lagi-lagi anak itu harus menelan kekecewaan. Kata salah satu siswa di kelas itu, Gon, Leorio, dan Bisky sudah keluar tepat setelah bel berbunyi. Tak putus asa, Killua mencoba mendatangi halaman belakang—tempat mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang bersama. Hasilnya, nihil. Dia juga mendatangi atap—tempatnya mengajak remaja itu makan siang berdua saja. Hasilnya, sama saja.

_Apa dia menghindariku...?_

Menggelengkan kepalanya, pemuda itu mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatif dari kepalanya. Kakinya melangkah lagi, mencari ke tempat yang mungkin didatangi remaja _greenish black _itu. Hingga ia sampai ke perbetasan antara kompleks SMP dan SMA. Dia mendapati sahabat pirangnya bersama dengan seorang lelaki bersurai raven—yang Killua tahu sebagai tunangan si pirang—duduk di bangku yang disediakan di perbatasan kompleks sekolah.

Satu senyuman terukir di wajah Killua menyaksikan dua sejoli itu. Bermaksud tak ingin mengganggu waktu kebersamaan keduanya, Killua membalik arah. Ia akan mencari Gon di tempat lain. Lagi pula kalau siang ini belum bertemu, sore nanti ia akan membicarakannya seusai kegiatan klub.

*amai*

Killua menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk di rumahnya. Ia terkapar pasrah. Dia lelah. Tubuh, hati, dan pikiran. Seharian tadi, kaki-kaki kokohnya sudah mengitari sekolah untuk mencari seseorang dengan hasil tak menemukan batang hidung sosok itu. Sorenya, dengan maksud untuk menemui orang yang dicarinya seusai klub, ia harus menelan kekecewaan lagi, karena orang itu sudah pergi saat ia sedang memberi pengarahan pada anggota yang ikut lomba relly.

Kini Killua yakin bahwa pemuda itu memang menghindarinya. Dan itu membuat dada kirinya perih.

"_Shinakatta yokatta no ni naa_..(Seandainya aku tak melakukannya..)" gumamnya sedih. "_Ima, dousureba iinda yo? _(Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?)_"_

Killua menutup kepalanya dengan bantal bulu angsa kesukaannya. Biarlah ia mengistirahatkan dirinya. Terserah dengan makan malam yang aromanya baru saja mampir ke hidungnya. Ia hanya ingin tidur sekarang.

Keesokan paginya, dengan tampang yang masih kusut, Killua keluar dari kamarnya. Pakaian sekolahnya sudah terpakai, walau tidak rapi. Rambut putihnya masih acak-acakan. Sebelah tangannya membawa tas sekolah. Ia menuju ke ruang makan, mendapati keluarganya sudah duduk rapi di meja makan.

"_Onii chaaaan!_" satu suara yang sangat ia kenal tapi jarang ia dengar membuat ia sedikit tersentak. Tapi kemudian sebuah senyuman terkembang menyambut sosok mungil yang berlari ke arahnya, menubrukkan badan kecilnya ke badannya.

"Alluka... kau pulang?" Killua mengelus-elus sayang kepala sang adik. Alluka, adik paling kecilnya yang disekolahkan ayahnya di Inggris karena kejeniusannya, adik yang yang paling Killua sayangi.

"_Un_. Kemarin ayah menjemputku."

"_Souka_." Dua sosok itu pun bergandengan mendekati meja makan. Killua menarikkan kembali kursi untuk adiknya, dan ia sendiri duduk di samping kiri Alluka.

Sarapan pagi itu berlangsung khidmat. Tak ada yang membuka suara yang tak perlu. Seluruh keluarga Zolldyck menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dengan ketenangan, seperti biasa. Baru setelah menu utama selesai dilahap, kepala keluarga Zolldyck membuka suara.

"Kill, kau temani Alluka hari ini. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, ayah."

*amai*

Satu hal yang Alluka minta pada Killua yang hari ini sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya adalah jalan-jalan di kota. Killua dengan senang hati mengiyakan. Ia sengaja izin dari sekolahnya demi menemani sang adik dan menuruti segala yang Alluka mau. Lagipula kedatangan anak laki-laki itu cukup membuat Killua lupa dengan kekecewaannya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota. Sang sopir menunggu di dalam mobil sedangkan kedua tuan mudanya mulai melangkahkan kaki ke arah taman yang cukup penuh dengan manusia itu. Kaki-kaki kecil Alluka langsung melaju ke arah mobil penjual es krim keliling dengan Killua mengekor di belakangnya. Keduanya lalu duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong, menikmati krim dingin lembut yang baru saja mereka beli.

"Kau ingin memberi makan merpati, Alluka?" tanya Killua saat es mereka lenyap ke dalam perut masing-masing. Alluka mengangguk gembira.

"Oke. Kakak beli dulu makanan burungnya. Kau tunggu di sini."

"Siap!" jawab si adik gembira.

Di tempat lain—di akademi Zolldyck tepatnya—Bisky dan Leorio sedang bingung menghadapi sahabat mereka yang lesu. Sedari tadi diajak bicara jawabannya hanya 'hn', 'ya', dan 'tidak apa-apa'. Padahal dari sudut pandang keduanya sudah jelas bahwa dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Gon, ceritalah kalau ada masalah.." bujuk Bisky tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada kekhawatirannya.

"Aku hanya kelelahan. Benar. Lagipula besok sudah mulai _golden week_, setelah istirahat seminggu aku pasti sehat lagi," ujarnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Senyum cerah lima jarinya hilang sejak kemarin.

"Baiklah.. kami percaya padamu."

'Maaf, Biscuit, maaf, Leorio...' batin Gon dalam hatinya saat ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lingkupan lengannya di atas meja. 'Killua...'

Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat nama itu terlintas di pikirannya. Ia masih tak ingin percaya bahwa teman barunya mengambil _fisrt kiss_nya dua hari lalu yang akhirnya membuat dirinya menghindari sang kawan sejak kemarin. Ia ingin bertanya—ia ingin kejelasan—tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia takut mendengar jawaban dari sang pemuda.

Bel tanda bubar sekolah berdering. Gon memutuskan untuk izin dari kegiatan klubnya dan pulang awal. Entah karena angin apa, ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki melewati taman kota ketimbang naik busseperti biasanya. Kepalanya tertunduk, melihat kaki-kaki mungilnya melangkah pelan. Hingga satu suara yang setengah ingin ia dengar dan tak ingin ia dengar sampai ke gendang telinganya. Pandangannya yang menatap sekitar menemukan sosok yang sejak kemarin dihindarinya. Pemuda itu sedang tertawa sambil mengejar seorang anak kecil yang tak dikenalnya.

Sakit. Jantungnya yang berdetak kencang tiba-tiba membuat dadanya sakit.

"Ternyata dia memang tak menganggap spesial ciuman itu.." gumamnya kecewa. Kakinya memutar, mencari halte bus terdekat. Ia ingin cepat pulang. Ia ingin menjatuhkan wajahnya di atas batalnya, menutupi matanya yang memanas.

Punggung kecilnya yang menjauh dari taman kota tertangkap sepasang mata sapir. Tawanya memudar seketika. Digantikan tatapan sendu dengan bibir yang ia gigit tanpa sadar. "Gon..."

*amai*

Malam itu, Killua memutuskan untuk absen lagi dari acara makan malam keluarga. Ia keluar dari rumah sejak sore. Ia menolak antaran si supir keluarga dan memutuskan untuk menggunakan angkutan umum. Ia akan menelepon sopirnya jika ia pulang kemalaman.

Turun di halte yang ia tuju, kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuyusuri jalanan yang sudah ia hapal walau baru beberapa kali ia melewati jalan ini. Sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang tidak begitu besar tertangkap matanya. Di papan namanya tertulisa nama Freecss. Tangan pucatnya hendak menekan tombol intercome di bawah papan nama, namun terhenti sebelum tombol merah kecil itu terpencet.

Dadanya bergemuruh. Deg-degan tak beraturan. Tapi ia sudah memutuskan. Apapun jawabannya, ia akan mengutarakan perasaannya.

Ting Tong!

Tak berapa lama setelah dipencetnya tombol itu, suara seorang wanita terdengar. Seseorang yang Killua kenal sebagai bibi Gon.

"Masuklah. Akan kubukakan pintunya," ujar sang bibi setelah menanyai beberapa hal pada tamunya.

"Gon ada di kamarnya. Naik saja," katanya ketika Killua sudah berada di dalam rumah itu.

Di depan kamar yang sudah ia kenal, kakinya berhenti. Tangannya tengangkat, siap mengetuk, tapi suara ketukan tak kunjung terdengar. Ditariknya napas perlahan lalu dihelakan, mencari ketenangan sebelum mengetuk pintu di depannya.

"Gon, ini aku Killu."

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada pula tanda-tanda pintu akan terbuka.

"Gon, aku ingin bicara."

Masih tak ada jawaban. Tempat itu terasa sunyi seketika.

"Kalau kau tak ingin membukanya, aku akan bicara dari sini."

"Sebentar.." suara balasan yang lemah terdengar dari dalam. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Gon yang masih berbalut seragam sekolahnya. Wajahnya berantakan dengan pipi yang memerah dan mata yang berair.

Gon.. menangis..

"Masuklah, Kill.."

Sang pemuda mengikuti si pemilik rumah. Keduanya duduk di sisian ranjang tanpa suara. Gon menunggu Killua berbicara. Dan Killua yang menunggu keberanian datang menghampirinya.

Suara detak jam terdengar begitu keras karena kesunyian keduanya. Tapi meski begitu, tidak ada satupun yang mencoba membuka suara.

Killua mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia harus mengatakannya.

"Gon," panggilnya. "_Ore wa omae ni ayamaru tame ni koko ni kitanjanai_. (Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk meminta maaf.)" Pernyataannya membuat emerald Gon membulat, tapi masih belum mampu mebuat bibir itu berucap.

"_Ore no kimochi o tsutaeru tame ni koko ni kitanda. Ore.. omae ga suki, _Gon. (Aku datang untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Aku.. menyukaimu, Gon.)"

Mata sapir itu menatap lurus pada emerald yang masih berair, menatapnya tak percaya namun ada sedikit binar kelegaan di sana.

"Killu..a.."

"_Omae no kotae, kikasete kure._ (Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu.)"

"_Ore.. ore.._" cairan bening yang tadinya menggantung di pelupuk mata kini mengalir, jatuh melewati pipi hingga leher jenjangnya. "_Ore mo_.. (Aku juga..)"

Killua tak membiarkan mulut itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia sudah merangkul tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan pemuda itu menangis di pundaknya.

"Maaf membuatmu menangis." Killua melepaskan pelukannya. Dua pasang iris berbeda warna itu kembali bertubrukan.

"_Suki da yo, _Gon."

Killua menciumnya. Gon menerimanya dengan pasrah. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher sang pemuda erat saat Killua menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang tidurnya.

～終わり～

A/N :

Holla, minna san...! wen akhirnya bisa kembali.

Oh iya, fic ini spesial buat Harukaze Maulida yang request sejak pertengahan tahun lalu... Harukaze san, gomen ne, ficnya baru jadi sekarang. Huhuhu, semester kemarin sungguh menyibukkan sampai wen nggak bisa menjamah fic... maaf juga, kalau storynya aneh.. efek setengah tahun nggak nulis fic..

Untuk minna san yang sudah baca fic ini, makasih..

tsugi no fiku de, mata ne~

^wen_desu^


End file.
